so, tell me that you love me
by BerryliciousCheerio
Summary: Because in the end, they love each other. Pssst...it's rated T for a reason
1. Sleep

**Okay, I had the perfect idea for a Jade and Beck one shot. Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form, have any ownership over Victorious and Jade and Beck. Sigh.**

* * *

"Your feet are cold." It was a simple statement, but Jade was tired and she didn't want Beck commenting on the lack of circulation in her feet. She twisted her head to glare at him, but he was asleep. Now, Jade West is not one to be impractical, but if Beck was asleep then he couldn't have said that and it made her look around for Rex Shapiro. If Beck was asleep and Rex had been put through a wood chipper…suddenly her mind flashed to that stupid movie about that stupid doll Chucky. But then she heard Beck say, "You look beautiful." She looked at him again and his eyes were actually open.

She asked, "Were you acting as though you were asleep again? I know that you want to get this part, but babe, seriously. You've crossed the line of dedication and passed over to obsession."

He just smiled and said, "You're cute when you're angry." He had his eyes closed before she could think of something to say. Jade dropped her head down on the pillow and grinned up at the ceiling.

* * *

**Just a cutesy one shot. I'm thinking about turning it into a series of one shots, so review if you want me to!**


	2. Pie

**Wow. Five reviews in under two hours! So, because you all were so nice, I'm continuing the one shot series of Jade and Beck! I'll try and keep the timeline normal, but it might skip into the future or jump to the past…it's just how my mind works. SORRY! And I'll write this one last time. I do not own Victorious, Jade, or Beck. Blech.**

* * *

Beck Oliver walked into his apartment expecting to find his girlfriend Jade asleep on the couch. That was her quirk. She always took a nap before Thanksgiving dinner. Though this was the first Thanksgiving that they would celebrate since moving in with each other, Jade had shared this with him on their first anniversary. Like I said, he EXPECTED that. Instead, he found her crying on the floor of the tiny kitchen with a spoon in her hand and some unidentifiable goo splattered on her shirt. Her mascara was running and flour was dusting her hair. Beck immediately dropped his jacket and bag and almost ran to Jade. Very few things would make Jade cry, and those few things were things that would make anything else look like a walk in the park. Beck gathered his sobbing girlfriend in his arms, ignoring the goo, and said, "Shh, shhh. Its okay, sweetheart. What's wrong?" Jade managed to blubber out something that sounded like, well, no one's really sure what it sounded like. A rather confused Beck asked, "Huh?"

And so, Jade took a deep breath and said, "Well, you said that you like pie and I thought that it would be a great way to surprise you on our first Thanksgiving together and then Tori gave me this pie recipe that's supposed to be easy and it was going great, but then the pie started to burn so I took it out and then it exploded all over my nice shirt. I can't even bake!" Beck started to snicker, and then chuckle, and then burst into gales of laughter. Jade, always quick with the hits, punched him in the shoulder and half asked, half shouted, "DO YOU FIND MY TEARS FUNNY?"

Beck, realizing his mistake, answered quickly, "No, it's just that I didn't say 'I like _pie_', I said 'I like _July_'. We were talking about our favorite things, remember?"

Jade slowly nodded and said, "Wait, when we were talking, you didn't say one of your favorite things."

Beck, slowly becoming confused again, asked, "Really, which one?"

Jade flashed one of those beautiful, rare smiles and said simply, "Me." The pie was forgotten and the messy shirt was…erm…discarded.

* * *

**Okay, since it's eleven my time, the majority of you readers are probably asleep. If you're up now, R and R as soon as freaking possible. Thank you SimonandJeanetteAreBest for the idea for pie baking. While you guys are reviewing, if you have some suggestions, send them too! Also, I'm looking for a good name for this series, so if you have suggestions for that too, feel free to send them in!**


	3. Dead

**Okay, more inspiration! I was watching this news story…umm, well, if I tell you about the story, then it would give away the one shot. Anyway, it'll clear up once you read the story. So…Read on!**

* * *

It was a normal Thursday morning when Jade kissed her boyfriend goodbye. He grabbed his jacket and headed out to make it to the audition on time. Jade had a day off from being a teaching assistant at Hollywood Arts.

So, Jade sat on the couch with the TV on and a book that she borrowed from Cat in her hands. A few hours later, the book was finished, Jade had exhausted all phone calls, the TV was playing reruns again, and, well, she would have baked a cake or something to surprise Beck, but the Pie Incident was still fresh on her mind.

So Jade lay on the couch with her head resting on one end and her feet curled up on the other. But then the TV flashed from America's Funniest Home Videos to a Late Breaking News Flash and the story made Jade quickly jolt into a sitting position. The newscaster, some girl that Jade slightly recognized (maybe she hit on Beck in high school or something), said, "New news is coming in right now. There's been word of an accident on Franklin Boulevard. A red Camry, a blue Volvo, a black Mercedes, and a silver SUV have been completely totaled, their drivers were killed on the spot. The driver of the red Camry, Joy Nagasaki, was a junior in college. She is survived by her husband Roy, her two children Bliss and True, her mother Jocelyn, and her sister Jenna. The driver of the black Mercedes, Brandon McMurdo, was a CEO of McDonalds Inc. He is survived by his wife Maria, his four children Brandon Jr., Alison, Helen, and Molly, his granddaughter Juliet, and his mother Florence. The driver of the silver SUV, Michaela Johnston, was a high school junior. She is survived by her daughter Chelsea, her parents Harry and Kay, her brother Michael, and her sister Marie. The driver of the blue Volvo was unable to be identified as the impact of the crash disfigured the body. It has been ascertained that the victim was male, estimated late teens, early twenties. We will continue searching for an identity."

Jade's heart dropped. Beck drove a blue Volvo. He was male, in his late teens **(AN: nineteen)**. And it was his lunch hour. He _always_ called her on his lunch hour. So, Jade grabbed her phone and dialed Beck's number with her numb fingers. When she finally got the right number entered in, it rang, and rang, and rang, and it kept ringing. She sat down heavily on the couch. Now, most people would cry, but she just sat there, praying that she was wrong, but preparing if she was right.

* * *

An hour passed and still no word about the identity of the driver. Jade was still sitting numbly on the couch, but now tears had started to roll. Finally she got up and entered the kitchen in search of something to eat. That was another of her quirks, she ate when she was REALLY upset.

She was sitting on the counter of the kitchen with a tub of chocolate ice cream in her hands when the door opened. Jade looked up and her mouth dropped open. Beck was standing there, his jacket in his hand.

It took about seven seconds to drop the ice cream and run over to Beck. Maybe another second for her to jump and give him one of those hugs where she wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed his hair and kissed him rather fiercely. Beck, not one to question things, kissed her back just as fiercely. After kissing for a rather long amount of time, they pulled away from each other and rested their foreheads together. Jade breathed, "You're not dead."

Beck pulled back a little so that he could look at her face on and asked, "Why would I be dead? And not that I didn't enjoy it, but what's with the greeting?"

Jade started to explain, "There was a story on the news about a car accident and one of the cars was like yours and the drivers were killed on the spot, but one driver was unable to be identified. And then you didn't call, and your phone wasn't working so it made me think that you were dead. Do you think that I was being ridiculous?"

Beck smiled and placed another kiss on her lips. He then said, "No, because if it was me in your position, I would've have been thinking the same thing." With every word he said, Jade fell just a little more (if that was possible) and when he was finished (she was on the ground now) she tackled him and kissed him just a little harder (if that was possible).

* * *

Another bit of fluff, but anyway. The one shot was based off of a news story I saw. Only this was a localized version. But, anyway, there was this couple. The guy went off the England for a business trip and the girlfriend was told that he died from a drive by shooting. Four months later he walked in and the greeting was rather similar to the one that Jade gave Beck. Hope y'all like it. R and R!


	4. Good Mornin' Beautiful

**More story thoughts! Please read on!**

* * *

Sunlight filtered in through the gossamer curtains that covered the LA sun. Beck opened his eyes and saw Jade curled up next to him, her hair spread out across her pillow. He smiled and pressed his face into said hair. It smelled like honey. Stirring in her sleep, Jade turned as though to face him. Her eyes remained closed, but she murmured, "G'morning."

Pressing his lips to her forehead, he started singing quietly,

"_Good mornin' beautiful_

_How was your night?_

_Mine was wonderful_

_With you by my side_

_And when I open my eyes_

_To see your sweet face_

_It's a good mornin' beautiful day_."

His voice wasn't professional singer level, but it was warm and rich and made Jade smile widely. Her eyes still stayed closed, but she deftly found his lips with hers. After breaking the kiss, she snuggled closer to him, with her face level with his collarbone. He placed a gentle kiss on her honey scented hair and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**It's all gushy, but I hope y'all like it! Please R and R!**


	5. I've Seen It Before

**And here's another one! Read on…**

* * *

Jade and Beck sat on the couch of their apartment watching a rerun of Are You Smarter than a Fifth Grader when Beck said, "Okay, if I answer the next five questions correctly, I get a romantic dinner cooked by you. And if you answer the next five questions correctly, you can get whatever you want. Deal?" Jade, who was staring intently at the screen merely nodded her head. Suddenly she twisted her head around and started to say, "I—"when Beck shushed her with a pointed glance at the television. She rolled her eyes, the game was on.

* * *

"ARDVARK," Beck shouted at the screen. Jade on the other hand had reclined and suddenly muttered, "Ant Eater." The host of the show said, "And the correct answer is…ANT EATER! Congratulations Missy Bennett! You have just won 1,000,000 dollars!" Than the Missy chick started screaming as Jade turned her smug face towards Beck as he sighed. She smiled a little and said, "I've seen this episode before."

* * *

**I know, it probably sucks. I seriously have lost all inspiration. Send in those ideas! PLEASE! Oh, and review!**


	6. Duh

**Okay, so, thank you SimonandJeanetteAreBest for the idea! Read on!**

It was around nine AM when Jade jolted to find an empty bed. Beck rarely ever got up before her and when he did, she always woke up just as he was sliding out from under the sheets. This time, he was nowhere in sight and his side of the bed was cold. And then she saw the petals.

Thousands of white lily petals made a path from the end of the bed to the door, and then disappearing down the hallway, in the direction towards the living room. Always curious, she slid out of bed and walked slowly towards the end of the pathway and stopped when she was confronted by the sight of Beck. Kneeling on the floor. With a velvet box in his hands. _Oh my freaking God._ And before Beck opened his mouth, Jade tackled him and kissed him until he couldn't remember his name.

Afterwards, they were sitting on the couch, on each other's arms, when Beck asked, "So, does that mean yes?"

She looked at him with sarcasm and amusement in her eyes (although they were diluted with something sweeter…) and said, "Well, duh."

* * *

**Okay, so, R&R!**


	7. Elope

**Okay, some wedding related chaos! Oh, and just to be clear. Tori, Cat, and Jade somehow ended up friends before graduation.**

* * *

"Do we really have to tell them?" Jade wasn't looking forward to telling their friends about their engagement. "Can't we just elope and then tell them on our twentieth anniversary?"

Beck rolled his eyes and answered, "Yes, darling. Yes we do." After that answer, Jade quit her verbal argument and took a more classic route. She sat pouting in her seat until they got to the diner.

Then she said, "We can still turn aroooouuuunnnnnddd…" Beck just shook his head and pulled his unwilling fiancée from the car and into the crowded diner. Before they were in sight of their friends, Jade quickly twisted her ring around so that the diamond faced her palm. Tori was the first to see them. She smiled and waved them over. Jade took a seat in between Cat and Tori, while Beck sat in between Robbie and Andre.

Cat was babbling about squirrels when Tori shrieked, "You…he…sparkle!" And Jade looked down and realized her mistake. Her nervous habit was to twist her rings around…she was nervous. She was wearing rings. She just HAD to twist THAT ring. She looked over at Beck who was smirking at her in that _It would've happened sooner or later_ look on his face.

So she finally said, "Umm…yeah. Beck and I are engaged." And soon there was excited babble about dresses and venues until suddenly; eloping was really looking good to both Jade AND Beck.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope it was good! R and R!**


	8. Kill

**Just to let you know, the next few one shots are going to be wedding related fluff. I hope you all are ready for chaos involving doves and burned flowers… Anyway, read on!**

"Please can we elope? Pretty please with a kiss on top?" Jade was growing tire of wedding preparations and the attached chaos. She had already been lectured about marrying too young by her mother, and she still had to make it to the dress shop for her appointment with some consultant. Beck, on the other hand, had been at work, so he missed out on all of the 'fun' of the day.

So, as he hadn't had to deal with marriage lectures, he said, "No, our families would murder us." As if on a que, Cat called and unfortunate Beck answered.

Cat screamed out something like "The doves won't stay still so that I can dye them!" Beck, who wasn't too good with handling Cat level crisis', carefully pressed the off button and turned slowly towards Jade.

He asked, "So, wanna go to Vegas?"

Jade, who was reveling in the change of his perspective, said, "No, our families would murder us."

* * *

**Sorry for is being so short! I was trying hard to get it right, I seriously deleted it like four times just to rewrite it slightly! Anyway, R and R! Oh, and, I've gotten 32 reviews! Can we make it to fourty?**


	9. Doves

**I'm condensing like seven months of wedding planning into three one shots, so if it seems a little rushed, that's the reason. Sorry! Okay, read on!**

* * *

Five weeks. There were only five weeks left until the wedding. Jade was at her wits end with every one of her friends who kept shoving more choices for linens and color schemes. Beck, who had been poked one too many times by the seamstress' pins, was personally counting down the days. But, the cake had been chosen and the flowers (the ones that Jade didn't hate) had been ordered. The invitations were sent and the dress was (finally) done. Everything was (almost) perfect.

The almost came from the thought that Oh, wouldn't it be perfect if colored doves were let free right after they kiss! Cat was the instigator behind the dove madness. She had been housing them (to which Robbie protested loudly), feeding them, and attempting to dye them the certain shade of blue that matched perfectly with the linens that had been chosen. Every time anyone saw her, the commented on the scratches that now covered her hands and forearms.

So when she showed up at lunch without scratches or feathers in her hair, both Jade and Tori were confused. Tori was the first to ask, "So, Cat, what happened to the feathery foes?"

Cat, who had been staring at a speck of dust as it twirled, said, "Oh, I let them go."

The two other women screamed, "WHAT?"

Cat, who hadn't lost any of the craziness, squeaked, "I'm sorry! I thought that they wanted to go for a walk, but they would get into the little leashes, so I just took them out because they seemed so well behaved, but then all of them except two flew away and I'M SORRY!" Jade, who had begun to believe that the entire wedding drama was done, was now hyperventilating and Tori, who was just hoping that she wouldn't have to explain to Beck why his fiancée had passed out, both had nothing to respond to Cat who was now quickly getting into her teary hysterics.

Finally, Jade had calmed down enough to say, "Well, if there's only two doves left, than we can still work with that. It can be symbolic and deep and all that."

Tori, who was just glad that no one passed out or started bawling, "That's a great idea Jade! Cat, can you handle NOT losing the last two doves?" Cat, who was just happy that no one was mad at her anymore, nodded her head eagerly. And then the trio realized that their waiter had been standing there the entire time and had a look of shock and terror on his face.

He finally stuttered out, "Ca-can I get you three anything to drink?"

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! There's gonna be one more wedding one shot, so be prepared! R and R!**


	10. Twirl

**And finally the WEDDING! This one should be a little longer! I hope you like it, read on.**

**P.S. Twirl is a word that I used a lot in this one so if that clears up the chapter title at all...then yeah.**

It was over. The vows had been said and the rings had been exchanged. Jade's father had been found, asleep in the airport. Beck's sister had FINALLY shown up with the rings (and the ring bearer). The flower girl had finally put down the chocolate long enough to throw flower petals in all directions. And after the dust had settled it was a starry evening outside and a merry one inside the reception hall.

The bride and groom were twirling on the dance floor while the guests ooohhhed and aaahhhed over Jade and several of her cousins were drooling over Beck. Well, the newlyweds were oblivious and in their own little world that was only inhabited by them. As the other guest trickled onto the floor and started to twirl along with them, Beck murmured, "We're married."

Jade looked up and said, "Um, yeah Captain Obvious."

Beck responded, "Well I realize that we're married, I'm just only beginning to realize how lucky I am."

"Softy." When the song ended, the dancers filed back to their seats and the wedding party began to make their toasts.

Beck's sister began, "Before Beck met Jade, he was kinda just bopping through life. But then she tumbled in and suddenly he was always smiling around the house and he had a reason for everything he did. Jade has helped my brother in so many ways. They deserve each other. To the happy couple!" The rest of the speeches followed the same tune. After a while, Jade was no longer listening. She was too busy imaging her and Becks life together. A house, hopefully children. Maybe a dog.

She was just about to think of a car when Beck nudged her a little and whispered, "Time for the father daughter dance." And she was happy, but she was sad. Well, not sad about being married to the one guy that she knows loves her, but, she was sad because she knew her dad was probably going to disappear for another five years the second she and Beck got onto the plane to their honeymoon. But, for now, she and her dad would pretend like nothing ever went wrong with their relationship and twirl and then say goodbye. It hurt her even more to see her mom crying and smiling at them.

Her dad smiled and said, "I guess I have to admit that my little girl is growing up." Jade nodded and they didn't speak after that. He kissed her cheek as they parted ways, she went back to her seat next to Beck in the front, he to his seat next to her mother off to the side. Everyone resumed their conversations which had stalled for a chance to watch the bride twirl with her father.

Jade leaned into Beck and murmured, "Please don't ever leave me…ever."

Beck planted a kiss on the top of her head and responded, "I wouldn't be able to live without you."

* * *

**Okay, a little bittersweet, but I got to vent on my own life for a bit, so YAY! Anyway, you should know what you're supposed to do by now…so…REVIEW! **


	11. Growing Up

**Okay, I know it's been forever. But here's the long awaited new one shot! It's one of my longest and I'm sure all of you readers will be sufficiently satisfied, if only for a little while. I hope you love it! Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

When the newlyweds returned from their honeymoon, Jade was sporting a new tan and Beck was sporting goofy grin that spoke more about the honeymoon than anything else. Everything was fine. They went to their apartment and unpacked and moved on with their lives. The biggest thing that happened was that they both got signed for a movie. Jade was the happiest she had ever been. And then, she got sick. It was supposed to be the first day on the set of the movie when she woke up with a horrible nauseous feeling. She groaned and Beck rolled over to look at her. "What's," he yawned, "up?"

"I feel…" She jumped up and dashed to the bathroom that was connected to their bedroom. Beck ran after her when he heard retching noises. He pulled back her hair and rubbed her back soothingly. When she was finished, he handed her a cold, wet washcloth.

"What have you eaten recently?"

She answered, "I woke up at four and had a craving for tuna fish."

"Gross, but that shouldn't have caused you to puke."

"I know that."

"You couldn't be…?"

"God, no. I'm on birth control. I'm sure it's just some European bug that I picked up." But, even though she sounded sure, Beck's words had placed a seed of doubt in her mind.

* * *

Later that day, after she had called in sick, she snuck out when Cat (who had been placed on patient watch) left to get some soup. Cat, who for some reason had gone across town to get soup, wouldn't be back for at least a half hour. Long enough for Jade to run down to the pharmacy down the street. When she walked in, she made a beeline for aisle seven. THE aisle. She probably ended up grabbing one of each brand (there were, like, fifty brands). It cost her about thirty bucks. When she got back to her apartment, she started her testing. Cat wouldn't be back for another twenty minutes, at least.

The first one read negative. The second, well, it was positive. As were the forty-eight that followed it. By this time, she was a complete nut job. Cat found her cussing at the fifty tests spread out on the bathroom counter in front of her. Cat peered over her shoulder. "You're pregnant?"

"Um, I think so."

"OMIGOD! Cool! Does Beck know? How far along do you think you are? What do you wanna name it? OMIGOD!"

Jade's head was spinning when she said, "I think I need to lie down. Why don't you go home Cat, I'm sure Robbie's back from work by now."

"Oh, okay, if you're sure." Jade gestured for her to leave and Cat left. True to what she said, she did lie down. After she dumped the evidence.

* * *

Three hours later, she woke up to the sound of the front door closing. She ambled out to see Beck yanking off his shoes. He looked over and smiled. "Hey babe, you feeling any better?"

"Um, yeah."

"Really? 'Cause you're looking a little pale. Well, paler than normal."

"IthinkImightbepregnant." It took a second for that to set in.

"_Pregnant_?"

She cringed, "Uh huh…" He took a step towards her and…promptly swept her into his arms.

"Babe, that's amazing!"

"I, uh, don't know for sure yet."

"Okay, make an appointment as soon as possible. We're going to be parents!" _Might._ Actually, he was taking this rather well, seeing as they were only nineteen and had rather unstable employment. Most guys cut and run. Well, actually, most guys don't marry their high school sweetheart a year after high school. Ten minutes later, Beck was on the phone with the doctor's office and Jade was lying on the couch and watching America's Funniest Home Videos. She placed a hand on her stomach and faintly smiled.

* * *

The next day, she and Beck were sitting in the waiting room for Jade's doctor's office. When they were finally called in, Jade explained what she was in for and the nurse led them to the sonogram room. Jade lay on the table and breathed deeply. The doctor came in and she got Jade set up for the sonogram. Finally, after Dr. Robinson and spread the rather cold gel across Jade's stomach, she started looking at the monitor. "Alright, you are most definantly pregnant. There, you can see the fetuses."

"FETUSES?" Jade's eyes were getting bigger by the second.

Dr. Robinson responded, "Yes, you can see one over here and ones a little lower down. Right there." She pointed. Jade gasped a little and Beck clutched her hand. Now, they were officially growing up.

* * *

**I'm sure those of you that were rooting for a Bade baby were pleasantly surprised! I hope you loved it. Show the love by reviewing!**


	12. House

**New chapter! And it's not more than a week and a half later! Anyway, read on!**

* * *

"Beck, babe, can you get me some carrots?" Jade, who was currently sprawled out on their couch was in serious need of some rabbit food and Beck, well Beck just wasn't listening at all. So finally, she hauled her ass off of the couch and went to find him. Now, their apartment wasn't that big. It consisted of a living room, their bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchen. There weren't a lot of places he could be. She found him holed up in their bedroom, his laptop making his face look ghostly. "Whatcha doing?"

He looks a little surprised to see her standing in the doorway, but he answered, "Come see." On the screen was a bunch of pictures of houses. "Choose one."

"What?"

"Choose one, any one. We're moving." Her face must've been incredulous, because he hurried to explain, "We're having twins and we live in a one bedroom apartment. We need more space because one day, those twins are gonna be old enough to want their own rooms and we're gonna give it to them. So we're moving."

"With what money?"

"I have a little saved up, and then there's the bank account my parents had set up for me, and the trust fund. We have enough. Now, pick one."

"Can't I at least see what they look like on the inside first?"

"Sure, which one do you wanna see first?" She pointed and he clicked on the 'Virtual Tour' button.

They watched to video and then Jade said, "Too big. What about that one?" They watched a grand total of twenty-seven virtual tours until they found _the_ house. It was midsized, with two floors. Four bedrooms, three and a half baths, a good sized kitchen, a living room, _and_ a den. Jade, who by this time was sitting in Beck's lap, turned to face him and said, "That's the one. I love it."

* * *

**I know, kind of an abrupt ending, but I hope the rest is good. Review if you liked/loved/hated it. **


	13. Cravings

**Hokay, I've finally gotten around to writing this again. So basically this leg of the story will progress like this. There'll be two more full-on pregnancy chapters (including this one) and then…the birth. Get ready, 'cause here it comes.**

* * *

"Babe. Babe. Are you asleep?" Jade pressed her feet up against the back of Beck's calf and he jumped a little because of the sheer lack of heat in her toes.

"Oh my- Don't you ever think about putting socks on?"

She pressed her face into his shoulder and answered, "No. Baaaabe." He knew that voice. She used that voice when she wanted something.

He sighed and asked, "Alright, where do I have to go now?"

"I'm really in the mood for raspberries. And zucchini. Please?" He groaned, but gamely rolled out of bed and reached somewhat blindly for his flannel shirt.

He turned back to her and mumbled, "I'll be back in fifteen minutes." He walked down the hall, grabbed his keys off the kitchen counter, and stepped out into the way-too-chilly-for-September air. It took him a minute or two to get to the closest 24 hour grocery store. Their new neighborhood was within close range of _everything_.

* * *

The cashiers know him by name now, so they greeted him with a knowing smile. He waved somewhat tiredly back at them and made his way to the produce section. He found both items rather easily and checked out and drove carefully back to his home.

He walked in the front door and was greeted by the sight of his wife, curled up on their couch, completely and totally asleep. He smiled, albeit a tad exasperated, and went to put away the groceries, sure that he'd need them later. After the produce was arranged to his satisfaction, he went over to Jade and pulled the blanket up around her shoulders.

She stirred slightly, but began snoring softly within seconds. Beck glanced at the kitchen clock and saw that it was already four and he had to go in to film at six, so he set about making breakfast. He was sure that Jade wouldn't sleep much past five (as he'd learned from experience). He sent a glance back over at Jade, to make sure that she was still asleep and smiled. This was his life now. And God, did he love it.

* * *

**Alright, sappy and cliche, but I just _had_ to write it. And yes, I'm trying to get a bit more consistent in updating. I promise that there'll be more soon! ...Oh, and please review! :)**


	14. Lamaze

**NEW CHAPTER! Two updates in two days! Gasp, the world must be ending. Anyway, disclaimer: I don't own VicTORious. Sigh.**

* * *

"SHIT. Babe, I need you to put my shoes on for me." Beck looked over at his very, _very_ pregnant wife, who happened to be looking like she was plotting the death of her boots.

He grinned and asked, "Magic word?"

"Lotion?"

"Actually, this time, it's please." She glared at him as he went over and pulled her boots up onto her feet.

She whined, "Do we really have to go?"

At this point of the pregnancy, Beck had become somewhat immune to her whining, so he answered, "Unless you want to pass out in the middle of giving birth because you hyperventilated, yes."

"If I passed out, I wouldn't have to feel any of the pain."

"If you passed out, the doctors would probably toss some cold water on you to wake you up. Do you want to keep this up, or can we just go?" She grumbled a bit under her breath and probably said some things that their unborn children shouldn't have to hear, but eventually let him guide her to the car.

* * *

"And, breath in…hold it…breath out. Now, daddies, I need you to support the mommies now, and place your hands on her shoulders. Send calming thoughts, painless thoughts. Think about happy things. Make sure your partner knows that you're with her."

Jade leaned back into Beck and whispered, "What the hell will 'painless thoughts' do for a painful birth? I say she's high."

Beck smirked and whispered back, "Such language, Jadelyn." She elbowed him. The teacher stood and sent a glare towards them.

She said, "Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, do you have something to say to the class?"

Beck answered quickly, to keep Jade from saying something that'd get them kicked out, "Oh, just that this'll be so helpful when it's time to deliver." Jade snorted. The teacher chose to ignore that. She continued, "Now daddies, place your hands on the belly. Feel your child. Send loving thoughts to your baby. Send happy thoughts. Let your baby know that the world is safe and happy. Mommies, I want you to place your hands over your partner's do the same thing. Let your child know that it is loved." Jade laced her fingers through Beck's and they both jumped a little (Jade a little more out of pain rather than shock) when one of the babies sent a sharp kick to her side. Jade pushed Beck's hand away, so she could rub the sore spot.

She grumbled, "God, they must be watching Karate Kid or some shit like that."

Beck said, "Don't worry babe, just seven weeks."

"Whatever, but after this class, we're watching Paranormal Activity and I'm turning the damn lights out."

* * *

**So, I liked it, but I wanna know whether **_**you **_**like it. So…review!**


	15. Welcome To The World

Hehe…the birth. :) Anyway, I don't own VicTORious or Jade and Beck. …But I own their kids. WOOHOO! Me: 1 Universe: …I'm not really good at math, but it's more than…one. I think.

* * *

**Saturday, December 17****th****. 2:19 am.**

* * *

She couldn't sleep. She couldn't sleep because she was eight months pregnant and because her feet hurt and she was worried about giving birth to too small twins. She had managed to doze off and on for a bit, but sometime around two in the morning, she was up again, fiddling around with her pillows, and attempting to find a comfortable position that didn't involve squishing her unborn children. She figured that they wouldn't really appreciate that. She groaned when her stomachache returned. It had been coming off and on that entire day, but she thought that she was in the clear when it disappeared and stayed gone for almost an hour.

When she continued to beat her pillows, Beck woke up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just can't sleep." Beck mumbled something into his pillow and fell back asleep quickly. Jade stared up at the ceiling until she felt a _whoosh_ of warm water from underneath her. Her first thought, _shit_. Either the twins just made her pee herself, or she was going into labor.

She smacked Beck's arm with the back of her hand and said, "Babe. I think it would be in everyone's best interest if we go to the hospital." Beck shot up like a rocket. He started scrambling to get dressed and grab Jade's bag and anything else he thought they might need. Jade, for her part, calmly made her way to the bathroom, where she cleaned herself up and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top.

When she walked back out, Beck was clutching her suitcase and what looked like four pillows. She started to laugh, until a contraction rippled through her body. Beck dropped the pillows, the suitcase, and whatever else he happened to be holding and began helping Jade to their car. Once she was safely in the passenger seat, he ran back up to gather what he thought was necessary. Once the traveling equipment was secured, he hit the gas and sped out of their sleepy little neighborhood.

* * *

**3:47 am.**

* * *

"Babe, can you get me some more ice chips?" Almost an hour after her water broke, Jade hadn't progressed much in her labor. But, she was still a hell of a lot calmer than Beck, who was pacing up and down the hospital room. When he rushed out to fulfill her request, Jade lunged for her cellphone.

She punched in Cat's number quickly and sighed with relief when Cat answered sleepily, "Hello?"

"Hi, Cat."

"Oh, hey Jade."

"I'm in labor."

"Oh, that's nice. …YOU'RE IN WHAT?"

Jade jerked the phone away from her ear and then said quickly, "I need you to get Robbie and Tori and Andre here because I need something to distract me. Beck is going crazy and I swear, if he paces around this room one more time, I will throw the water jug at his head."

"Oh, alright. I'll get everyone and be there soon. Do you want me to bring anything? I baked cookies this afternoon, I could bring those!"

"No, Cat, that's okay. Just bring people."

"Oh, okay. Bye."

"Bye Cat." Beck rushed back in with her ice chips just as soon as she set the phone down. She settled into her pillows and braced herself for a long night.

* * *

**4:18 am.**

"Alright Mrs. Oliver, your labor isn't progressing very quickly and it really isn't good for the babies to remain in the womb much past the breaking of the water. So, you have two choices. Choice one is a cesarean section and choice two is vaginal delivery. Your pick."

"Vaginal."

Beck flinched and said, "Not in front of the kids, Jade."

Dr. Robinson chuckled lightly and said, "So, I'm assuming that you'll be wanting an epidural."

"Oh, God, yes." Dr. Robinson smiled and walked out of the room. Soon after she left, Tori, Cat, Robbie, and Andre came bustling in. Cat, of course, was carrying a tub of cookies.

Cat started rambling, "We would've been here sooner, but Tori's car broke down again and Andre's car got stolen and since Robbie's afraid of steering wheels-"

"No I'm _not_!"

"Yes, sweetie, you are. Well, anyway, I had to pick everyone up and then I remembered, I _forgot _the cookies! So we had to go back to my apartment to get them and _then_ we had to run by the drug store to get some cameras, because those birds pooped on my last one, and Robbie dropped his off my balcony, and Tori's got drowned, and Andre's grandma smashed his to bits."

Cat took another breath to begin again, but Jade rushed to say, "Cat, don't worry about it. You got here just in time. Beck, here, was about to run down to the cafeteria for some food. Weren't you babe?" He looked a little shocked to see all of their friends crammed into the hospital room at twenty after four. But, of course, he nodded. Andre and Robbie pushed Beck out the door and Tori closed the door. She and Cat pulled up chairs and tried to divert Jade's attention away from the imminent needle that would be approaching her back very, _very _soon.

* * *

**5:36 am.**

* * *

"YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN, YOU SAD EXCUSE FOR A MAN!"

"Alright Mrs. Oliver, I'm going to need one strong push. And, push." A nurse standing off to the side counted one through ten while Jade squeezed Beck's hand purple.

"I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!"

"Jade, remember what the Lamaze teacher told us? Happy thoughts, babe, happy thoughts."

"Well you can take your happy thoughts and SHOVE THEM UP YOUR-"

"Alright Mrs. Oliver, another push." When the contraction faded, Jade collapsed against the bed.

"I'm going to kill you, Beckham Tudor Oliver. Very slowly and very, very painfully."

"Okay Mrs. Oliver, I'm going to ask you to stop crushing Mr. Oliver's hand, and give another big push." Jade's face screwed up in pain. But, it wasn't long after that, that James Andrew Oliver, the first of the Oliver children, entered the world. His father cut his umbilical cord and he was laid across his mother's chest. Jade looked down at her son, and began crying.

* * *

* * *

**5:52 am.**

"Okay Mrs. Oliver, your contractions are picking back up. Are you ready to deliver your second baby?"

"Mhmm." She clutched Beck's hand again and sent a glance over at her first son, who was being tended to by a handful of nurses.

"Okay Mrs. Oliver, push!"

"BECK, I'M GOING TO BREAK YOUR FREAKING HAND!"

"I know babe, you're already well on your way."

"Alright, and push!" A vein in Jade's forehead looked like it was about to burst. A cry pierced the air. "It's a boy! …Again!" Beck rushed around to cut his second son's umbilical cord. Like his brother, he too was placed on his mother's chest.

She felt tears welling up as she said, "Welcome to the world Max."

* * *

**A little sappy near the end, but hey, wouldn't most mothers, no matter how bitchy they are otherwise, act that way at the sight of their babies? I thought so. But anyway, review!**


	16. Long Nights

**Next installment! And, I **_**still**_** don't own Victorious. Meh.**

* * *

A cry pierced the calm night. Jade groaned and pressed her face into her pillow. She mumbled, "Beck, it's your turn." He grumbled into his pillow, but started to get up. Suddenly, the cry was accompanied by a second cry. Beck suppressed a smirk and turned back to his dozing wife.

He said, "Babe, it's a double down. I need assistance." Jade muttered something about a conspiracy to deprive her of all sleep, and got up as well. Beck flipped the hall light on and Jade stumbled somewhat sleepily behind him. Inside the nursery, both James and Max were squirming around in their cribs and screaming at the tops of their lungs. Jade walked over to James and scooped him up.

She whispered, "Come on, sweetheart. Let momma get some sleep, please." He continued to wail defiantly. She said, "Well, fine then. What're you, hungry? Dirty?" She turned to Beck, who was attempting to quiet Max, and asked, "Does he need a diaper change?"

Beck checked Max's diaper quickly and said, "Nope."

"Alright, let's switch off. You change James, I'll feed Max." They carefully exchanged babies and Jade went out of the nursery and descended the stairs carefully. She could hear Beck muttering about how hard it was to change a damn diaper, and she smirked. When she got to the kitchen, she set about making a bottle with only one hand. Eventually, she did finally make a bottle and walked over to a rocking chair in the living room.

She sat and readjusted the baby in her arms and began feeding him his midnight snack. Max quieted almost immediately and stared up at his mother with wide, innocent eyes that were becoming increasingly sleepy looking.

Jade told him, "Don't you dare fall asleep on me." Max's eyes would almost close completely and then shoot back open. "You're going to fall asleep, aren't you? And then you're not going to let me put you down in your crib, so I'll have to sit down here all night. You are very lucky I don't have to go into work." Max finally gave in to the drowsiness that had been threatening to overwhelm his tiny body. Jade gently readjusted him, so that she could put the bottle down. She smoothed her hand over his feathery hair and resigned herself to the fact that she'd be spending the rest of the night in the rocking chair.

* * *

Sometime around six in the morning, when the light was just starting to seep through the windows, Beck walked down the stairs in the early morning silence. James had fallen asleep almost immediately after his diaper had been changed, and Beck had expected Jade would have returned Max to his crib and gone back to bed, but she had never come back up the stairs. He smiled when he entered the living room. Jade was passed out in the rocking chair with a peacefully sleeping Max tucked in her arms.

He walked over and reached his hand out to gently shake her awake, when she hissed, "Don't get any closer." Her eyes popped open and she whispered, "I finally got him to fall asleep, and you are _not _going to wake him up. You are going to walk into the kitchen and make me breakfast and then bring it to me. Got it?"

He shook his head bemusedly and said, "Whatever you say."

* * *

**Ah, the joys of long nights and early mornings. There should be a new installment soon, but only if there are reviews!**


	17. First Trip

**Man, I must be on a writing spree or something. But hey, whatever. So…new installment! Anyway, I still don't own Victorious. Blech. **

* * *

"Grab Max's socks. Oh, and throw the burp cloth into the diaper bag."

"Uh huh."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Uh huh."

"Beckham, I'm having an affair with Brandon, the cashier from Safeway and I'm going to leave you for him."

"Uh huh. That's nice." Jade dropped the towels that she'd been folding and stalked into the nursery where Beck was supposed to packing a day pack for the twins so that the family could go and visit Beck's family. Which, he wasn't, as Jade discovered when she rounded the doorway. Instead, he was staring down at their sons with a look of awe on his face.

"Beck, did you hear me?" This time, Beck's head swiveled back to look at her.

"Oh. Hi."

"Yeah, hi. It's not like I've been trying to tell you things for the past ten minutes or anything."

"I just…" He gestured to Max and then to James. Jade rolled her eyes, but walked over to join him. He slipped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him.

She whispered, "I can't believe they're almost three months."

"I know. My hand is still recovering from the beating it took."

"Ha. Ha. You're such a comedian, aren't you?"

"I try." Her hand smacked his shoulder sharply. Beck said, trying to suppress laughter, "Violence in front of children doesn't set a good example."

"My parents never set a good example, but I turned out just fine."

"Says the woman that collected dead butterflies and lumps of fat in jars."

"Oh, shut up." They stared at their boys in silence for a while.

Beck broke the silence first. "Can you believe that we made them?"

"Don't go all sentimental on me now. …We need to get going if we're going to make it to your parents' house by lunch."

"Alright. If you say so. …What was I supposed to pack again?"

Jade pushed him into the hall and said, "Just fold the towels and be ready in fifteen minutes."

* * *

**Lots and lots of dialogue! Reviews = Love. Love = Inspiration. Inspiration = New Installment. So, to break it down, review!**


	18. Gym

**I'm just a writing maniac this week, so, new installment! Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or anything affiliated with it.**

* * *

"Beck, can you watch the boys?"

"Sure. Um, why?"

"I'm going to the gym."

"Alright."

"You do know that 'watching the boys' entails bringing them out to where you can, I don't know, _watch_ them, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Totally."

"Okay. Well, I'll be gone for an hour, at least. Call if you need help."

"I will."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." The door clicked shut behind Jade. Beck thought that he would be fine alone with the boys, because they were sleeping and they were, in general, very easy to care for. In the six months that they had existed, he and Jade had gotten much more sleep than they had expected. It seemed that after the first week, the twins had decided to simply sleep through the night. Not that he was going to question it. So, of course, he thought that they'd just nap their way through the afternoon.

But, noooo. Almost the second that Jade pulled the car out of the driveway, one of the boys began wailing as loud as he could go. Beck dropped the crossword puzzle he had been working on and took the stairs, two at a time. The baby behind the screaming, he discovered, was James. His brother, Max, was passed out, completely oblivious to his brother's discomfort. Beck scrambled to pick James up, so that Max would stay asleep, since a domino effect began if one boy was left to cry for too long. He walked out of the nursery and began trying to calm his wailing son.

* * *

Jade walked into her house at a quarter to two, little less than an hour after she'd left for the gym, and she was feeling pretty good about herself. She was happy that she'd made it to the gym, but she was looking forward to seeing her babies again. That is, until she walked into a war zone. The need to hold her sons was drowned out by the need to know why the hell her house was suddenly looking like a tornado hit. "Beck?" No answer. "BECK?" She went to investigate.

He wasn't in the nursery, but Max was sleeping peacefully. She noted that James wasn't napping as he should have been. She didn't find Beck or James in the kitchen or the living room (both of which were complete messes), nor did she find them in the den or the office. She opened the door to their bedroom and immediately knew she had found them, as the lights were dimmed so low, they were almost out. She walked further in and saw Beck splayed out on their bed, with James tucked into his arms, staring up at the ceiling.

A smile ghosted her features and she creeped over to him. She whispered, "Hey baby. Did Daddy make that mess downstairs?" James started to squirm and she gently maneuvered him into her arms. "Let's let Daddy sleep, okay?" James gurgled in response. She walked him to the nursery and lowered him into his crib, and then returned to the bedroom. She slid into bed beside Beck, who started to stir. His eyes opened and Jade asked, "So, babe, what exactly happened to the house?"

* * *

**Soap opera moment: Will Beck ever be able to watch the boys on his own without completely trashing the house? Will we ever learn _what_ exactly happened to the house? Will the boys ever do anything other than sleep and act adorable? If you review, you'll find out sooooonnnneeeerrrrr...**


	19. Gym: Part Deux

**A carry over from the previous installment. I really wanted to work out how exactly the house could have gotten trashed, so I called up my cousin (who actually has twin boys) and he told me all of the seventeen ways. And I chose the most entertaining (and plausible for six month old babies), just for you. Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

Eventually, the whole story came out.

It seemed that after Jade left and Beck scrambled to soothe James, he couldn't find a bottle. Nor could he find the CD that Jade had found that soothed the boys. Even worse yet, he couldn't find the formula canister. He had debated calling Jade, but he wanted to prove to himself that he could take care of the boys on his own.

So that left he rushing around the house, searching through cabinets, checking underneath chairs, looking in closets. And when he still couldn't find anything, he resorted to feeding James skim milk through a straw. Apparently that didn't set well with James (it at least explained the stains on the kitchen walls). And when he couldn't find the CD, he tried to sing James to sleep. And that _really_ didn't go over well. James started to wail even louder, so Beck tried everything. He walked him around the house four times, he dug out the stroller and paraded him up and down the sidewalk.

He had exhausted every option, and was exhausted himself, when James simply stopped crying. And then, he had simply collapsed on the bed, not bothering to assess the damage he had unintentionally caused.

And this, my friends, is why Beck was never left alone with the boys...at least without having been informed where Jade had placed things when she rearranges their home.

* * *

**Short and sweet. I'm happy. But are you? I must know…so, review!**


	20. First Steps

**Alright, so I was rereading that last chapter, and it doesn't look so good now that I've had coffee and a good night's sleep. So, to make up for it, here's a new one!**

**P.S. The twins are about eleven months.**

* * *

"Beckham, you need to get your ass home. Now."

Beck glanced around furtively to make sure that his agent hadn't spotted him yet, since he was supposed to be on his way to an interview. He said quietly, "I'm right about to go on for my interview…you know, the one on The Insider? The one I've been talking about for four days?"

"It's Max."

Beck quit worrying about his agent's wrath and began worrying about what was wrong with his son. "What happened?"

"He started walking. And now, he's stumbling around and I swear, it's the cutest thing ever. And James is starting to walk holding onto the coffee table. So help me God, you are going to see at least one of them take their first steps."

Beck ran a hand through his hair and said, "I'll be home in thirty minutes. Try and delay it."

"Hur- Max? Max, don't eat that!" The line went dead.

* * *

Twenty-three minutes later, Beck vaulted out of his car and burst through the front door. The second he rounded the corner to the living room, he saw James pull himself up with help from the coffee table and take one shaky step. And then another. And then he let go of the coffee table and tottered over to Jade, who was standing near the stairs with her hands over her mouth. When he made it to her, she picked him and cheered.

She spotted Beck and said, "Please tell me you saw that." He nodded proudly.

When James spotted Beck, he held his arms out and Jade set him back down on the ground, pointed at Beck, and said, "Walk to Daddy." And he did. As did Max, who until then had been entertaining himself with the baby version of Whack-A-Mole.

Beck balanced his sons and Jade smirked. "You do know that I'm going to have to take a picture for our mothers, right?"

Beck smiled and said, "I'd expect no less."

* * *

Twenty minutes, several pictures, and a few tumbles later, the twins were napping on a blanket on the living room floor while Beck and Jade were stretched out on the couch, watching Terms of Endearment, which never failed to Jade laugh.

In the middle of an especially 'sad' scene, Beck's phone buzzed in his pocket. He answered and was promptly assaulted by his agent's shrill voice. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it! The next installment will be the boys' first birthday, and it'll be coming (hopefully) sometime this week, but it all depends on my class load. Anyway, please review!**


	21. First Birthday

**So, it's the big chapter! The boys are one! I'm so proud… Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

"Jade? …JADE?" Beck was worried. He had run out to the grocery store to buy yet another bag of chips and when he returned home, his wife and children were nowhere to be seen. He dropped the bags of groceries on the kitchen counter and ascended the stairs. The nursery was empty, as was the guest room. He had already glanced around the downstairs rooms, and when he reached the door to the master bedroom, he knew he had found them. He could hear Jade's voice floating underneath the door, talking to who he knew were the boys.

He pushed the door open and found his wife sitting in the middle of their bed with one of their sons balanced on each leg.

She was saying, "Now, if we just stay in here, we can push your birthday back just one more day so Mommy can still have two little bitty babies." Beck leaned against the door frame and smirked.

He commented, "I hate to break it to you babe, but I don't think that aging works like that."

Her head snapped up and she asked sheepishly, "You heard that?"

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I wouldn't mind it if they stayed eleven months just a little longer, but we have just about all the Olivers and Wests in the immediate area, plus our friends flocking here in," he glanced at his watch, "thirty minutes." Jade gave him a look similar to the ones she gave him when he sent her to a 'timeout'.

He chuckled, "Nope, that doesn't work on me anymore." She sighed and he walked over and picked up James, who promptly fisted his hands in his father's hair. Jade smirked as Beck winced in pain.

"That," she gestured to his hair, "is what you get for ruining a wonderful moment. God, and you're the one that's always saying that I need to 'express' my feelings more."

Beck carefully removed his hair from his son's chubby little fist and said, "I said that you need to express feelings other than anger and jealousy more. There is a difference."

Jade smirked and walked out of the room, Max in her arms, and said, "Sure, Beck. Suuurrre…"

* * *

"Happy birthday, dear Max and Jaaames, happy birthday to you!" Cheers erupted as James smashed his face into his slice of cake and Max flung a handful of his across the room. Cat squealed and ducked as it sailed into the living room wall. Jade walked over to the boys and demonstrated to Max the proper way to eat cake.

"See baby? _This_ is how you eat ca- …Holy crap, this is good." As the guests moved towards the kitchen to receive their own cake, Beck walked over and attempted to clean James's face off, but he was having none of it.

Finally, he dropped the napkin and said, "I give up."

He bent down to look James in the eye and said, "I hope you're pleased with yourself, little man." James flung a piece of cake into Beck's face in response.

* * *

Later that night, after the guests had gone home and the boys had exhausted themselves playing with their new toys, Jade all but collapsed onto the couch.

Beck looked up from where he was scraping cake off the cabinet and asked, "Tired?"

"Thank you Catherine Obvious."

* * *

**First birthday and it's already as fluffy as my hair after I've blowdried and styled it. RANDOM. XD Anywhos, review!**


	22. Surprise

**New installment! Can this chapter push this story over the edge into 100 reviews? I hope so! Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

Jade West-Oliver had found that having two children could do wonders for a short temper (positively or negatively, thank God it was the former for her), but occasionally it flared up. Tonight was one of those nights. Beck was supposed to be home nearly an hour and a half earlier, and since he was filming with some skank, her mind immediately went to the worst case scenario. And no, that wasn't him dead.

When he waltzed in, she pounced. "Where have you been?"

"Filming ran late."

"Like hell it did."

"What's wrong Jade?"

"What's wrong is that you stay out with that skank you're filming with and I'm stuck at home with two little boys that just run and run and run and I'm sick of it!"

Beck opened his mouth to defend himself but Jade cut him off. "You are supposed to be home at four o'clock. When you get home, I'm able to relax and just breathe, so when you're late because you're macking on that skank, I'm on double duty. I can't handle it anymore, Beck! I just cannot. All my friends are out dating and getting jobs and finishing college and doing whatever the hell they want, but I'm stuck here, being a good little wife and mother!" Beck's eyes widened with each sentence.

Finally, he said, "First, I'm not macking on any skank, costar or otherwise. Second, you had a choice in this. You didn't have to become a wife and mother. Third, you said that you didn't care about college, but if you want to go, I completely support you. And fourth, I was late today, and only today, because I wanted to surprise you."

Jade deflated. "Su-surprise me?"

"Do you know what day it is?"

"Tuesday, the fourth of May. I have cabin fever, Beck, not dementia."

"Yes, but do you know what happened one year and two months ago?" Jade mentally counted back.

She gasped, "We got married. Shit, shit, shit, shit. I completely forgot our anniversary. …But you did too. So, your point?"

"We have two tickets to 'The Thing', playing in an hour. We also have an eight o'clock reservation at Americanos. And to top this evening off, I may have managed to book us a suite at the Trump Tower. Cat and Tori are coming over in fifteen minutes to watch the boys for us."

"You're taking me out? And you're going to sit through 'The Thing' with me and not freak and run out screaming like you did in 2009?"

"Yes, I'm taking you out, and I'll try. But I make no promises on the running out screaming aspect."

Jade broke out in a grin. "I'm going to go get dressed." She turned to leave, but whipped around and pulled Beck into a passionate kiss.

"That is for doing this for me." She grinned again and fled up the stairs.

* * *

**I just realized that I didn't write an installment for their anniversary, so I adapted. YAY! Anyway, help this story hit one hundred reviews!**


	23. Premiere

**AHHH! IT BROKE ONE HUNDERED! So, new installment! Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

Jade fidgeted in her seat again.

Beck whispered, "You okay?" She nodded, somewhat begrudgingly, because she didn't want to ruin this night for him, but she also wanted to sneak out and check in on the babysitter. Not that she was one of _those_ moms. The moms that freak out over the littlest details and are always paranoid.

But, since it was the premiere of her husband's first movie and his costar was a skank, she simply _had_ to accompany him. Because there was no way in hell she was letting him off on his own, surrounded by scantily clad women while she still continued to look like a deflated balloon. She had wrapped herself in about seven pairs of Spanx (and if you mention it again, she'll skin you alive) and strutted down the red carpet, posing for photos here and there, watching as Beck signed the papers thrust at him by the screaming girls on the other side of the fence.

* * *

The movie itself was amazing, really only because he was in it. And then, after another wave of panic settled, she remembered that instead of the skank (she hadn't bothered to learn the girl's name), she was supposed to be the female lead. But she couldn't resent the boys for that. They were too amazing to be resented. But she could very easily resent their father, who, in retrospect, was the root of the problem. She could feel the anger bubbling up from the pit of her stomach.

She was supposed to be a star, be famous, but instead, Beck and his stupid super sperm got her pregnant. The anger washed away, however, when she glanced at him and he was looking at her somewhat timidly, as if seeking her approval for something that they both knew he had done amazingly well. When the movie ended, the audience erupted in cheers and applause echoed throughout the theater. They made the normal rounds. After parties, after-after parties. And then there was the after-after-after party. When they finally arrived home, Beck paid their babysitter, a responsible redheaded teen named Sydney, while Jade all but dashed up the stairs. And the boys were sleeping soundly, as she knew that they would be, but it still took a weight off her shoulders to know that they were fine, just perfectly fine.

Beck padded into the room and said quietly, "I thought you refused to be like one of _those _moms…"

"Oh shut up."


	24. PreSchool

**I feel so lazy, but I'm skipping ahead about two years. Please, don't kill me. :) Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

"Jade, we need to go."

"No."

"Babe, we're going to be late."

"No."

"Ja-"

"No. No, never, nope, not going to happen. Am I being clear?" Beck sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

He finally said, "The boys are brushing their teeth, so we have five minutes to get this straightened out." He sat down next to her on the couch and gestured for her to begin.

"What's there to say? I don't want my babies to go to pre-school, and that's that."

"They need to go. You want to start working again and we both agreed that pre-school would be a good option, we've already signed the enrollment papers and paid the first year's tuition. They need to go." Jade crossed her arms.

"They don't _need_ to go. I could just as easily teach then their alphabet and their numbers at home."

"You want to stay at home for another two years with two boys that refuse to sit still?" Jade shot him a look.

"The sarcasm wasn't necessary, Beckham."

"And we're back to full names. …How about this. We send them to school for the first day. See how they like it, and go from there."

"…No."

"MOMMA! MAXIE STOLED MY SHOE!" James came running out of the bathroom, indeed, running with only one shoe.

Max came running out soon after, saying, "I d'int stoled nuffing." Beck and Jade exchanged a look and as he moved to talk to Max, she led James to his room to search for the 'stolen' shoe.

Eventually, the shoe was found where James had left it, stuffed in the back of the bathroom cabinet and apologies were exchanged.

Beck glanced at his watch and said, "We can still make it with enough time to meet the teacher." Jade watched as the boys started another argument, this time, one about who's shirt was cooler and she sighed.

She said, "I cannot handle _that_, twenty-four-seven. ...Let's go."

* * *

**I feel like I should be hiding under my desk or something. Please don't murder me! I hadn't planned on jumping this far ahead, but the boys are generally nice and calm, so their 'terrible' twos were rather uneventful. So, now they're pre-schoolers! :) Please review!**


	25. Baby

**YAY! I'm up at, like, one in the morning and still writing. Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

"MOMMY, LOOK WHAT I MADE!"

Max launched himself into Jade's car, closely followed by James who was screaming, "MOMMY, I CAN COUNT TO FIVE!"

Jade clapped her hands over her ears and said jokingly, "Calm down boys, Mommy needs to be able to hear."

The boys settled down and as Jade pulled away from the curb of their school pick up loop, she said, "Alright, Max, you were in the car first. What'd you make today?"

"Miss. Lipsky showed me how to color inside the lines. Look!"

"Baby, I can't look now. I need to focus on the road. I'll look at it when we get home, alright?" Max nodded his head vigorously.

"Alright, James, your turn."

"Mrs. Crudo taught me how to count to five. One, two, three, four, five! See, Mommy?"

"Good job James! …Alright, who wants a snack?"

"ME!" "No, ME MOMMY, I WANT A SNACK!"

"Nu uh, James."

"Uh huh, Maxie."

"Nu uh."

"Uh huh."

Jade smirked and said calmly, "Don't worry, boys. You both are getting snacks."

When they came to a red light, she said, "Alright boys, I need you to watch the light and tell me when it turns green." They nodded and she turned around to hand them their respective snacks.

Just as she was turning around, James said, "It's green, Mommy!"

"Thank you baby. …Who wants to surprise Daddy at work?"

* * *

"Alright everyone, that's a wrap! Great job, great job. I'll see you all on Monday." Beck said goodbye to his costars and walked down to his dressing room. When he opened the door, he was slammed into by two forty pound cannonballs.

"DADDY!"

Jade looked up from her magazine and asked, "Are you ready to go? We've been waiting for forever."

"Well, hello to you too. Boys, has Mommy been cranky all day?"

James sent a furtive look back at his mother and said, "No…"

Max, however, said, "Sinced we gots here."

Beck ruffled his sons' hair and said, "Alright then."

He turned back to Jade and said, "Yeah, I'm ready to go."

He held the door open for the boys to dash out and as Jade passed him, he caught her arm and reeled her in. He gave her a chaste kiss and asked, "What's got your tail twisted today, kitten?"

Jade growled, "Call me kitten again, I dare you."

"I don't think I will. Seriously though, what's-"

He was cut off by Max running in and shrieking, "JAMES HITTED ME!" Jade took that as her moment to escape.

She moved to mediate and Beck told her, "We'll talk at home."

"Whatever, Beckham."

* * *

Later that night, when the boys were asleep, Jade said into the dark, "I thought I was pregnant."

Beck rolled over to face her. "What?"

"I was wrong, though. I was late because of stress, not pregnancy."

"…Did you want to be pregnant?" Jade groaned.

"I don't know. I want to start auditioning again, but I…"

"You miss having a baby."

"Yeah. Pretty much."

* * *

**Oh my God, it's, like, almost angsty. I was planning on keeping this series light and fluffy, but this one installment deviated from the path. Anyway, reviews are my drug of choice. In this instance, it's alright to be an enabler...**


	26. Celebrate

**New chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

"James, pick up that truck or so help me God, I'll throw it away. Maxwell Alexander Oliver, you'd better not be doing what I think you're doing! Mommy doesn't have time to wipe the finger paints off the wall, Mommy has an audition."

Max dropped his hands away from the wall and whined, "But Mommy…"

"No but Mommy's anything. Wash your hands and for the love of God, go put on some pants."

James ran through the living room, his pants securely fastened to his head and yelled, "PICK UP THE TRUCK, PICK UP THE TRUCK."

Jade groaned in frustration and called after him, "You'd better put that truck away and put your pants on the right way."

Max began trudging towards the kitchen, ostensibly to wash his hands, but Jade took hold of his arms and carried him to the bathroom instead, telling him as she went, "Remember baby? Daddy accidentally broke the kitchen stepstool, so you have to wash your hands in the bathroom."

Max flailed his legs around and managed to kick Jade in the shin. She refrained from uttering a few choice words (she was trying to keep the boys from swearing until at least age nine) and plopped Max down on the bathroom tile.

"I'm going to make sure that your brother is doing what he's supposed to be doing, and when I come back, you better have spotless hands, understand?" Max nodded and stuck out his lip petulantly.

Before she walked out of the room, she said, "And put on pants!"

She grumbled as she walked away, "What they have against pants, I'll never know…" James came flying past, his pants still sitting on his head, but this time, truck in hand.

"James Andrew, put your pants on right!"

"No!" He dashed up the stairs and Jade scrambled after him.

She stepped into the boys' room and said, "James, I'm going to count to three, and if you don't come out of hiding by then, you won't be going with Auntie Cat and Uncle Robbie to the zoo with your brother." James's voice floated out of the closet.

"Where'll I go then?"

Jade crept towards the closet and said, "You'll have to sit in the waiting room while I do my audition and _then_ you'll have to run errands with me. …One." James burst out of the closet before she got to two. After Jade helped her son (_finally_) get dressed, she hoisted him onto her hip and, after commenting that he was getting too big for that, went downstairs to collect her second son. Max, for his part, had managed to spread soap, all over the bathroom, from the mirror above the sink to the toilet.

Jade dropped James gently to the ground and said, "Oh, Maxie. Why did you do this now? We have to go," she glanced at her watch, "Actually, we had to leave ten minutes ago."

She glanced around the bathroom and sighed, "I'll let your father deal with this when he gets home. Come on boys, grab your backpacks and get in the car."

* * *

"…and then James tried to feed the monkeys, but then Robbie tried to take a picture because the look on his face was just _adorable_! Then the flash from Robbie's camera freaked him out a little, and he fell, and then the monkeys threw the peanuts he was trying to them back at him. And _then_ Max rode a Segway over a tour guide's foot, and when Robbie tried apologizing, the lady slapped him, and then she called security and had us thrown out."

Jade sat, dumbfounded, and tried to process Cat's explanation. She looked over at her sons, one who was poking at his scraped up knee, and the other who was giving an animated retelling of the story to his stuffed pig (courtesy of his crazy Auntie Cat).

Jade finally asked, "How, exactly, did Max get a hold of a Segway?"

Robbie admitted sheepishly, "I, um, asked a guard if he'd let Max ride one."

"And the guard trusted a five year old with a moving vehicle?"

"He was old…and tired…" Jade sighed and dropped her head into her hands.

Finally she said, "Remind me not to trust my children with the two of you again."

Cat (who knew that she was joking) said brightly, "KK! …Didn't you have an audition? How'd it go? What movie is it for? OMG, I'm sure you got the part? Where are the boys gonna go while you and Beck are filming? You could totally put them in afterschool daycare, it's so much fun and I'm friends with the manager of the program, so you could totally get in without being waitlisted. OMG, they'll have so much fun and-"

"Cat, please talk a little slower. I'm fighting a headache here."

"Oh, kk."

Jade got up from the chair and said, "Thanks for watching the boys for me, you guys. I owe you a _big_ favor."

Cat smiled and said, "No problem! It was so much fun to watch them! Bring them by anytime, I'll teach them how to bake!"

Jade glanced at her sons and said, "Actually, that may have to wait a few years, at least until they can eat a hamburger without hurting each other. Thanks again. I'll talk to you later." She got up from her seat and hugged Cat and waved to Robbie.

"Come on boys, stop poking at your cuts and grab your stuff."

* * *

Two days later, after the zoo incident had faded and the soap had been scrubbed from the walls of the bathroom, the boys lay on the carpet, watching Spongebob Squarepants, while Jade and Beck lay curled up on the couch, watching their sons in amusement as they argued over who was better, Squidward or Patrick. They were jolted, however, by the shrill shriek of the home phone.

Beck managed to get to it first and said, "Oliver residence, Beck speaking."

Jade mouthed at him, _So formal_. Beck rolled his eyes and listened to the person on the other end. And then, silently, he handed the phone to Jade.

She said, "Hello?"

A nasally voice asked, "Is this Jade West-Oliver?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Hello. I'm Linda Sharadon, the casting director from the _Skylight_ movie. I'm calling to inform you that you have been selected to portray the female lead, Aurelia King. You will be able to take the job, correct?"

Jade sat silent for a moment, and Ms. Sharadon asked, "Mrs. Oliver, are you there?"

"Oh, God, yes. I'd love to do this, thank you so much!"

"Glad to hear it. Someone will be in touch shortly with details about filming dates and call times and whatnot. Good luck."

"Yeah, thanks. Bye." Jade clicked the phone off and looked at Beck in disbelief.

He asked, "Does this mean something good?" Jade answered by kissing him passionately.

They broke apart when they heard Max say, "Gross!"

Jade looked at him and James and said, "Boys, how would you feel about some ice cream? Mommy has a reason to celebrate."

* * *

**Alright, I know it's been a while, but I hope that you'll review!**


	27. Baby: Part Deux

**I'm BAAAAAAACK! I know, I know, it's been, like, six months since I've updated this story, but it's for a good reason, I swear! Actually, I have no reason. But, I'm back, baby, with three new chapters written, so don't be too angry. Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

Jade's movie, as expected, is a hit. Cat and Robbie finally get married, albeit in Vegas and by an Elvis impersonator who may or may not have been Cat's brother. Tori and Andre move in together, even adopting a dog together. Max and James entered the third grade and learn how to play football, something that amuses Beck to no end, and something that Jade protests half-heartedly. Life moves on, as normally as life could get for them.

It's only when Cat and Tori get pregnant, that things start growing chaotic. Because, you see, they went to Jade with every question or worry they had about pregnancy, giving birth, or their impending motherhood. And she would have been fine with that, if only she hadn't started realizing just how much she wanted another child.

She would answer their questions with as much compassion and patience as she could possibly muster, even if they ask the same questions time after time ("Yes, Cat, labor hurts like a bitch." "No, Tori, you will never look like a house. A small whale is much more likely." She wondered if they even bought any pregnancy books). So, that brings us to now.

* * *

"I think we should have another baby."

Beck looked up in surprise to see Jade watching him cautiously. He put the script he had been sent down and asked, "Is this because of Cat and Tori?"

"No. Yes. No. I don't know. But just– our sons are turning nine, and I'm almost thirty, and do you know how many things can go wrong in a pregnancy as I get older? Our next child could be a hermaphrodite. A hermaphrodite, Beckham. I mean, I'd love it just the same, but I don't even wanna _know_ how difficult it would be to raise a hermaphrodite. And if it's not a hermaphrodite, it could be born with all its organs on the outside, or with only one arm or something. And I don't want to be the woman who's all like, 'I can have a kid at forty, even if there's a twenty year age difference between them and their closest sibling'. I want all of our kids to be able to grow up with siblings, because you love your sisters, and God, I wish I had siblings and–."

She cut her rant of abruptly when she noticed that Beck was grinning at her. "What?"

Beck's grin didn't falter at his wife's sharp tone, and he said, "Babe, I'm all for us having another baby, but are you sure we're ready for this? We've barely mastered the boys, what if we have triplets?"

"They don't happen naturally."

"You sure about that?"

"…So do you want to have another baby or not?"

"'Course I do."

"So…"

"So…"

"The boys are at football practice."

"Are they now?"

"Mhmm…"

The pair stared at each other for a moment before giddily running up the stairs.

* * *

Two months later, Jade called Beck into the master bathroom. He rounded the corner, mouth open to question why it was so important that he abandon their sons with glue and sand in their kitchen (disaster waiting to happen, he just knew it), but all words were unnecessary when he saw his wife, his gorgeous, glowing, ecstatic wife standing next to counter that had seven little white sticks sitting on Kleenex. They all had pluses, double lines, or smiley faces on them, all except one, which read, "Pregnant". He grinned up at her.

* * *

**New Bade baby! Don't y'all just love me? Express yo' love through review, pretty pwease! (And yes, I was going for a baby voice)**


	28. News

**New chapter! Don't you love me? I'm making up for lost time, I suppose, but anyway... Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

The boys handled the news better than expected, as James calmly requested a little sister and Max silently wrapped his arms around Jade's middle and whispered something unintelligible.

Jade, being a little unsettled at their lack of reaction, explained, "This means that Dad and I won't be able to spend as much time with you."

The duo nodded in unison and Max asked, "Can we go yet?"

Jade was speechless, so Beck said, "Uh, sure." The pair ran upstairs, and Jade leaned back, utterly shocked at their lack of reactions.

"Um, that's normal, right?"

"I have no idea. Do I look like I've done this before?"

"Whatever. …What now?"

"Should we figure out where to put the new baby?"

"Probably."

"Do you want to?"

"Not really."

"…"

"…"

"Monopoly?"

"Sure."

* * *

Jade's mother freaked out, of course. She loved her grandkids, and she was absolutely ecstatic about the thought of having another.

"Oh, I hope it's a little girl, Jadey, I could buy her dresses and little bows for her hair and–."

"Mom? Mom. Madre. Calm down, you've got about eight months to freak out. Save some of the crazy for later."

Her mother took a deep breath and grinned, jumping up and down as she hugged her only daughter tightly.

"Mom, squeezing. No air, breathing for two. _Mom!_"

* * *

Beck's family is exuberant, as always. His sisters and mother swarm Jade, shrieking themselves shrilly about a new baby in the family and baby showers and so many things that in the end, they all just run together.

Beck's father, however, poured two glasses of scotch, handed one to his son, and clapped him on the back, smiling slightly. Beck didn't think he had ever loved his father so much.

* * *

Cat and Tori are excited, and Jade gave into the excitement as the trio dissolved into talk of joint baby showers and playdates. Beck, Robbie, and Andre were huddled in the corner, worrying about how on earth they were going to survive the next eight months.

* * *

At the end of the day, with the boys in bed, Beck and Jade were lying in their bed, tangled up together under about a million blankets.

Beck asked, "What do you want?"

"I don't care."

"Of course you do."

"What do _you_ want?"

"All I want is a healthy baby."

"You see, I can't beat that."

"C'mon, babe, just tell me." Jade was silent for a little bit, and Beck couldn't even read her face because it was ducked down into his shoulder.

Finally, she said, "I think I want a girl."

"I think I'd like that."

* * *

**So, that was basically them telling everyone about the new baby. I didn't figure Beck and Jade for the superstitious type, so I didn't have them wait three months. Also, please go to my profile to vote for the new baby's name! But, not before reviewing!**


	29. Ultrasound

**New chapter! I figured I ought to post this, so that when you vote on my poll (HINT HINT ;), you'd be more informed. Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. If I did, do you really think I'd be writing here? There'd be a spinoff series by now, focusing solely on Bade. **

* * *

Jade found that, much to her chagrin, with this pregnancy, she was gaining weight all over. With the boys, she had an absolutely _huge_ stomach, but with this baby, she gained soft edges, all over, her body filling out until she found she was an exact replica of her mother.

Even at four months and barely showing, she was soft and squishy. Her cravings, it seemed, were also worse than with her first pregnancy. Not only was she requesting beets at lunch and flan at dinner, but she found Shamrock Shakes from McDonalds absolutely necessary for dessert. The boys found it hilarious, seeing their mom so weird, and Beck tended to just watch her in bemusement as she scarfed down an entire bottle of baby corn.

At the fourth doctor's appointment, Dr. Robinson told them that, if they wanted, they could find out the sex of their child. Jade, who never really liked surprises, agreed immediately, and Beck, who never really liked referring to their unborn child as 'it', followed suit.

Dr. Robinson fired up the ultrasound machine, and, after spreading the always cold gel over Jade's slight bump, said, "Now, there's the head, the nose, and you can see that the baby is sucking its thumb. There's the back, legs, and…" She trailed off, scanning the screen, before continuing, "Congratulations, it's a girl!"

Beck squeezed his wife's hand and pretended that he didn't feel his eyes well up. Jade, for her part, bit her lip to keep from grinning too much.

* * *

**Yay! It's a girl, so Jade won't be completely outnumbered. Anyway, please, continue voting! The poll will be open until April first, which is when I shall be posting the birth chapter, which is also when you'll get to find out the winning name! Also, reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
